


Romioneries

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques petites vignettes Romione en souvenir du bon vieux temps, rien de bien méchant, rien de bien osé, mais de la tendresse, des bêtises et des souvenirs d'adolescents. Secret Santa du Collectif NoName.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enfant

Hermione avait toujours été une enfant particulièrement intelligente. Lorsque ses parents avaient acceptés que la vieille femme vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude particulièrement scintillante discutent avec leur fille, elle s'était doutée qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait comme eux.

Et quand en plus, pour convaincre Mr et Mme Granger qu'ils avaient bien à faire à une sorcière, elle s'était transformée en un joli chat tabby, Hermione ne rêvait plus que d'aller à Poudlard. Et elle aurait un chat, un beau chat bien propre rien qu'à elle.


	2. Lire

S'il y'avait un plaisir jouissif pour Hermione Granger, 14 ans, c'était un samedi où elle pouvait passer la matinée à lire au lit, enveloppée dans une moelleuse robe de chambre rouge veloutée avec Pattenrond ronronnant paisiblement.

S'il y'avait un plaisir jouissif pour Hermione Weasley, 35 ans, c'était un samedi où elle pouvait passer la matinée à lire au lit, à côté de son mari qui pour une fois ne travaillerait pas et qui serait en train de lire son magazine de quidditch.

Ses doigts légèrement humectés pour l'aider à tourner les pages qui finiraient par glisser le long de la cuisse de son épouse et qui remontent lentement sous la chemise de nuit, se frayant un chemin sous la culotte de coton noir, la faisant ronronner de plaisir.


	3. Araignée

Ron étouffa un cri, encore une araignée, une toute petite araignée au-dessus de son lit. Mais avant de l'écraser sans pitié, il pensa à ce dicton moldu que lui avait répéter Hermione et qui avait fait sourire son père « Araignée du soir, espoir ».

On frappa légèrement à la porte de la chambre sous les combles, c'était Hermione, Hermione dans sa chemise de nuit un peu courte et défraichie , les cheveux en bataille, mais c'était Hermione qui venait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, c'était Hermione qui venait de l'embrasser avec douceur et qui s'était assise à califourchon sur ses genoux et qui ne le laissait pas tout à fait indifférent.

Quand soudainement une énorme araignée jailli et Ron poussa véritablement un cri qui le réveilla autant que tout le reste du dortoir des cinquième année de Gryffondor. Valait-il peut-être mieux cela qu'un cri de plaisir ?!


	4. Découvrir

Elle savait que c'était parfaitement normal pour les jeunes personnes de son âge et ne s'était pas inquiétée outre-mesure, et ce n'était pas une question qu'elle irait poser à ses professeurs, autant qu'elle appréciait le professeur McGonnagal.

Elle avait au bout de ses doigts humidifiés de salive cette préoccupation, et ne pouvait s'en défaire. C'était tout de même une découverte, que d'un simple frottement, le plaisir pouvait venir.

Le plaisir de découvrir et redécouvrir les romans de Jane Austen, s'identifier à Elizabeth et s'enticher de Darcy. Toujours est-il que parfois dans ses rêves Darcy prenait les cheveux roux de Bingley mais gardait la haute stature du maître de Pemberley mais ses yeux noirs devenaient bleus et Hermione en restait toute chose.


End file.
